Sugar Before Bedtime
by Mint
Summary: Chibi Final Fantasy 7 team causes chaos when they go trick or treating.


**Note:** Hello everyone! This one-shot is a Halloween Special written by me and **Prexistence**! FF7 kids go trick or treating beware!!! We hope you enjoy and have a Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer:** We own none of the characters.

**Sugar Before Bedtime**

It was cold that night, the streets were dark and calm, preparing for the hectic thrill of the children's energy that was to come later on. There were lanterns with faint candles burning inside spread along the pavement outside the houses illuminating the neighbourhood. The houses were decorated with pumpkin candles, spider webs, skeletons and paper-cut black bats on their porches and walls. There was a cold breeze in the air, chilling the spines of the few people left in the streets that tucked their heads into their coats and quickly returned to their warm houses to cover for shelter from this ghostly night.

Or wouldn't this night be… Halloween.

A young boy of eleven ran excitedly down the road towards his friend's house. His hands were full with the bags he was carrying that contained his precious costume for the night. He climbed the porch's steps clumsily tripping on a floorboard to reach for the door almost dropping the bags he was carrying. One of the bags allowed seeing one furry grey tail. Panting but grinning widely he knocked on the door eagerly until someone from the inside came to open it for him.

"It had to be you Zack." The blond spiky-haired boy rolled his eyes at his black-haired friend. Only Zack couldn't get tired of knocking at his door without pausing to breathe.

"Are you ready for tonight? Are you? Can I come in? Tonight's going to be great!" Zack asked with an unstoppable energy and not waiting for Cloud to answer, he went into his house. "Isn't anyone here yet?" He asked looking around at the empty house.

"No, you're the first one. My mother isn't home yet either. Geez if you came here with that energy already I won't let you have any sugar tonight." Cloud answered. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Trick or treat!" Two 10-year-old little girls smiled widely at Zack who had run to the door in anticipation and excitement to open it before Cloud could.

"You're already dressed!" Zack exclaimed disappointedly looking at the two girls. Young Aerith was dressed in a white long-sleeved and knee-length dress, eyelids covered in sparkling silver eyeshadow making her green emerald eyes stand out, a yellow halo tied around her head and fastening her chestnut-brown hair and finally two opened small feathered white wings on her back. She smiled kindly at Zack and he immediately turned red on his face as he looked at her.

As for Tifa she was dressed the opposite from the girl in white. She had put on a black dress, her lips were a soft red lipstick, her eyes were painted with a light-grey, her long dark chocolate hair was loose down her back and on her head was a long pointy black witch hat. On her hands she carried a broom and a little pumpkin bag to put all the candy she would get.

"Of course we're already dressed!" Tifa exclaimed like it was obvious and Aerith covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. "We weren't going to get dressed with the boys!"

"Alright… Come in." Zack led them the way as if he was at his house.

"We better go get dressed." Cloud warned Zack. "You can wait in the living-room girls." Cloud pointed them the way and the two girls sat on Cloud's couch examining the room with their eyes. It was overly decorated with everything Halloween stood for. Sitting there they just felt like they were in another world, Halloween Town for that matter. There were several pumpkins lying around on the ground and on top of desks with different faces drawn on them and which had small flames dancing inside and projecting shadows on the walls. A skeleton hang on the window from the outside and looking in with a rope snapping his neck. When the girls first looked at it, it startled them making them jump and then laugh when they realized what the white creature peeking on the window was.

There was a glass bowel full of candies of all colors in the middle of the coffee table and from the roof plastic spiders came falling down by invisible wires while shiny ghosts were glued to the walls. Cloud's mother must have had a long time to prepare for this night, they thought.

In Cloud's bedroom, the two young boys stood back to back dressing their costumes. They wanted to surprise each other so they didn't tell the other what they were going to dress. Zack placed his feet inside the furry costume, pulled the fabric up and zipped it by the back all the way to his neck, placing his arms in the right place as he did. He pulled the hood up to his head in a way that only his face was showing under the grey costume.

Cloud dressed the tight black pants and tight grey shirt with a belt sewed by the waist, he then placed a black cape on his shoulders and tied it around his neck and put on the black hood covering his hair, only a lock of golden blond showed at the top of his forehead.

"Are you ready?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Cloud answered.

"Ok, on three we turn around." Zack stated. "One, two, three."

The two boys turned around to face each other and as soon as they got a glimpse of what the other one was wearing they burst out laughing at each other and pointing their finger and paw teasingly.

"What are you a puppy?" Cloud looked at the tiny round dog-ears Zack's hood had on top of his head. His hands were covered by the coated gloves of his costume which made his hands seem big for his small body, just like the paws of a puppy.

"I'm a wolf! Can't you see my tail?" Zack turned around and the furry messy tail wagged with his movements. That led to another spree of laughter coming from Cloud.

"I'm sorry Zack, but you look too much of a puppy to me!" Cloud said in between chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Well, look at you! You look like Peter Pan gone gothic! You're wearing tights!" Zack exclaimed pointing at Cloud's legs.

"These are the clothes of a hero!" Cloud closed his eyes smugly. "I'm Batman!" He pointed at the black bat on a yellow background in the middle of this chest. "You can start envying me now to how cool my outfit really is."

"You wish spiky!" Zack chuckled. "Come on, let's show them to the girls!"

"So?" Zack asked.

"How cool do I look like?" Cloud asked.

The girls blinked at them sitting from the couch, exchanged looks and giggled enthusiastically.

"I don't know what to say." Aerith shook her head smiling. "Zack you look like such a cute puppy!"

"What?! I'm a wolf! A big, strong and scary wolf!" Zack whined and Aerith giggled while she looked at the little round dog-ears on his head.

"Told ya buddy." Cloud snickered elbowing him.

"And you Cloud. Are you supposed to be rubber man?" Tifa asked looking at the spandex outfit of her blond friend.

"I'm Batman! Isn't it obvious?"

"I think you both look really cute." Aerith clapped her hands smiling.

"We're not supposed to be cute…" Zack sighed rolling his eyes. "We should be scary."

A sudden bang on the door made them jump. Cloud went to the door to find three kids standing there fighting with each others in a confusing ball of fists and glares. Kadaj was holding Yazoo's head with his stretched arm while Yazoo tried to punch him balancing his arms trying to reach for Kadaj. Loz was in the middle of the other two trying to break them apart. Their shouts were an unclear cloud of noise as Cloud opened the door.

"Why do I have to be the girl?" Yazoo whined as he tried hitting his brother.

"Because you have the longer hair and the most delicate features of course!" Kadaj stuck his tongue at him.

"I'm not that happy to wear a ginger-red wig if you ask me!" Yazoo exclaimed in between muffled gasps for air as he stood in the middle of his brothers who tried to get away from his grip with their hands on his face.

"Hey?" Cloud held the door open puzzled. He soon discovered the reasons for the fight, they were wearing long dark cloaks over a school uniform. Kadaj was wearing a pair of round black glasses and had a lightening-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead while Loz was wearing an orange wig over his hair and painted freckles on his nose and cheeks. Yazoo had a long, curly dark-brown wig that fell loosely down his back. They all had a wand in their hands.

"You behave now." Kadaj threateningly pointed a finger at his brothers. "Good evening." He greeted Cloud with a slight bow. "Mother has allowed us to come share this experience with our fellow companions from school."

"Eerr… yeah." Cloud raised one eyebrow. "Come on in. There's only one missing now."

"So… this is a mundane home." Kadaj looked around Cloud's house curiously.

"Great you guys are here!" They heard Zack's voice. He had his head bent down over a couple of bags full of toilet paper. He held them a couple of rolls for them to take. "Take a look at this ammunition! This is great stuff we have here!" Zack grinned mischievously. The boys stared at the soft toilet paper on their hands.

"Is this going to be necessary?" Loz asked confused.

"Oh yeah!" Zack exclaimed lifting a fist to the air.

"But what for?" Loz whispered intrigued at Cloud.

"To prank the houses that don't give us candy. What else?" Cloud shrugged at the young boy.

"Oh… OH!" Loz laughed nervously. "I see."

"Ok, toilet paper, smelly bombs, rotten eggs, toothpaste, honey and feathers! Oh and… that special something I have for later." Zack checked the content of the bags. "Alright everything's set!"

"Do we need all of that?" Aerith asked. "That's really mean."

"Don't worry Aerith." Zack reassured her. "It's only for those who don't give us treats is that ok?"

"Ok… but you have to get me some gummi bears." Aerith smiled.

"Sure thing!" Zack smiled back.

"And caramel candy." She continued.

"O… k?" Zack nodded.

"Oh and strawberry lollipops while you're at it." Aerith added thoughtfully, one finger pressed against her chin.

"Humm… alright." Zack scratched the back of his head regretting ever saying something.

"I believe we also brought ammunition of our own." Kadaj coughed and then opened up his cloth to the sides, inside and hanging from the cloth were water pistols of all shapes and forms. "Oh yeah, we came prepared."

"You gotta let me try those!" Zack eyes shined as he watched the water pistols. The three brothers smirked.

When they were about to leave and opened the front door a very clumsy, awkward chocobo was standing outside.

"Red is that you?" Cloud asked staring at the orange tiger under the head of a yellow chocobo, its beak was opened and Red's baby tiger face was looking at them from its inside, his torso had two little yellow wings and at the end of his tail a couple of yellow feathers waved with it.

"How long have you been waiting here? Why didn't you knock?" They asked.

"Because I have paws…" Red mumbled hiding embarrassment. "Can't knock on doors."

"Aww I think you look even cuter than these two here." Tifa pointed with her thumb behind her at Batman and Puppy. She kneeled down beside Red and patted him on the head.

"Ok are we ready to go?" Zack called the group. They all nodded, each one of them in their strange Halloween costumes.

"Trick or treat!" They all said at the same time after knocking on someone's house. With the most angelic and innocent of the faces, they all smiled at the person who opened the door for them to get the candy.

"Awwww aren't you the cutest little group? Look at you all dressed up! I'm going to give you the best candy around Town you little angels." The older woman greeted them and pinched on Zack's cheek smiling excitedly at them.

"Geez… I wouldn't want to be the son of this mother." Yazoo elbowed Cloud and chuckled. "What a loser."

"Hi mom." Zack sighed annoyed. "Did we seriously have to stop here?"

"Sorry. It was the first house on our itinerary." Cloud snickered trying to hold the laughter.

When Zack's mom filled their bags with all sorts of candy they walked away to the middle of the street again.

"When do we start tricking?" Kadaj asked impatiently.

"All in time my friend! It has to be worth it." Zack exclaimed.

* * *

Three children stood outside their house going over the list the red haired boy had prepared. The other two, a blond girl, and a dark skinned boy, both stood next to each other as they listened to instructions. This was one of the most important missions they would be going on and they knew they could not screw it up, or all would be lost.

"Okay, do you have the flashlight?" Reno, the red haired boy dressed in a black suit asked his two comrades. Sunglasses, that were too large, were perched on top of his head and kept falling down.

"Check!" Elena answered; dressed similar to Reno and Rude, with the exception she and the boy next to her wore the sunglasses over their eyes.

"Multiple pillow cases? We don't want another bag ripping incident like last year." Reno glared at the blond girl, who looked embarrassed.

"Here." Rude replied, holding six pillow cases up in his hand before placing them back into the red wagon resting next to him where all their supplies were.

"Eggs, toilet paper, squirt gun, tooth paste, dog poop, and tazer?" Reno asked as Elena and Rude double checked to make sure the items were there. They pulled up each item to show them to Reno so he could check them off.

"We don't have the dog poop; we might have to get some on the way." Rude replied to a now frustrated Reno.

"I told you guys to be prepared! If this night doesn't go right, we could be stuck with nasty candy or healthy bars! I don't need that! I need my sugar or else people will pay!" Reno yelled at the two of them before he calmed himself down.

"It will go as planned, sir!" Elena said as she straightened her shoulders up and raised her head up.

"Don't be a kiss up, Elena." Reno told her, causing her shoulders to once again slouch. He turned his attention back to Rude. "Now are there any questions before we head off?" Reno asked the two of them.

"Um, what are we supposed to be again?" Elena asked Reno who had to hold back from slapping Elena.

"You are such a fool." Rude commented.

"We are the Men in Black!"

* * *

A five year old Marlene was sitting in her house waiting for her father to take her trick or treating. She had been so excited since this would be the first time she got to go since the year before she was sick and before that she couldn't remember ever going. She was dressed all in orange with orange padding covering her that had black eyes in the center and a happy smile.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Marlene cried to her father who was in front of the television watching wrestling and she knew was trying to ignore her. She huffed and stood in front of the TV to block his view.

"We'll go in a few hours." He told her and looked over her head to watch a guy get smashed in the face by a chair.

"No, we're going now! You'll keep saying in a few hours until trick or treating is over! Now get in your costume and let's go!" She yelled at her father who huffed and turned off the television. He knew she would eventually get her way if he didn't comply. She would block the screen and soon cry until she got her way.

"I don't have a costume." He told her as he stood up and noticed a small smile on her face as she pulled out a white blanket with holes in it.

"I made this for you so you can't back out. You're going to be a ghost!" She cheered happily. Barret took the white sheet and opened it. He had never regretted having children until this moment.

"Now let's go, daddy!" Marlene ordered as Barret placed the sheet over himself with two terribly cut eye holes that he couldn't see out of the right eye. There was a happy face cut out around his neck and he slightly wanted to punch himself when he looked in the mirror. He knew it was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

"Treat or Trick!"

"Trick or Treat!"

The two girls said at the same time in a sweet voice at the person who opened the door. The older woman smiled and told them to wait while she would go get the candy.

"It's said trick or treat Aerith." Tifa turned to her friend.

"Really?" Aerith asked blinking. "Are you sure? I could swear it was treat or trick."

"No." Tifa shook her head. "I'm sure it's the other way around." They accepted the candy and moved on to another house.

"Trick or Treat!"

"Treat or Trick!"

"Now you said it wrong!" Aerith giggled at her friend.

"You got me confused!" Tifa sighed.

When the girls got together with the boys they compared their bags to see who had gotten more candy and after a lot of arguing they got to the conclusion that the girls had won.

"People give more candy to girls!" Cloud cried watching as his bag wasn't as full as Aerith's.

"That's because boys are smelly." Tifa giggled.

"And girls are sweeter!" Aerith smiled.

"That's not fair!" Zack exclaimed.

* * *

The Turks were doing well so far, they had already taken one block and had no problems so far. The houses all gave up their M&M's, Milkyways, Starbursts, and other good candy that would rot their teeth away.

They stopped at the next house and Reno turned to Rude for report. "So far we are doing well, but we have yet to fill half way through our bags with candy. This house I have reports can be a tough one. She is an elderly lady who lives with her cats. She pinches the cheeks of children until they are scared. She also gives out bad candy, one year she gave us mints." Rude told the group.

"But that's not candy." Elena stated in horror.

"Exactly, that's why we are not going to let the granny ruin it for us. Rude you know what to do, Elena follow him. I'll approach the old hag!" Reno told the two as he took his trick or treat bag and swung it over his shoulder as the other two ran around the house.

"He's so brave." Elena commented.

"After we lost Tseng in a haunted mansion two years back, he knew he had to take it upon himself to brave up against monsters like this woman." Rude told her as they found their target.

Reno took in a deep breath as he stood in front of the tacky decorated door with black cats wearing witches hats, devil horns, and dressed like mummies. He finally raised his hand and rung the door bell. He felt sweat run down the side of his face as the door finally opened and an old lady appeared with a bowl in her arms.

"Aren't you precious?" The old woman cooed and Reno wanted nothing more than to taze the old hag. "Now what do you say?" She asked him.

Reno gritted his teeth and held out his bag. "Trick or Treat." He said with venom lacing in his voice. The old lady gave a smile before she reached into her bowl and threw something inside his bag.

Reno stared down into his bag and blinked a few times before looking up at the elderly woman who threw a rice crispy treat into the bag. "What the hell is this?" The red haired boy shouted and glared at the woman.

"I made them especially for you little darlings." The grey haired woman said before she tried to pat Reno on the head, but he backed away.

"This is not chocolate! We demand chocolate and we know you have it in there, old people can't resist it! Now bring it out, or-"Reno turned to Rude and Elena who were holding up a tan colored cat that began meowing when it saw its master.

"Matilda!" The woman shouted and was about to get her cat when Reno stepped in front of her.

"If you want her back, you will hand over the candy, now! And it better not be butter scotch!" Reno warned.

"And no peanuts, I'm allergic!" Elena added, only to receive a glare from Rude and Reno.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Cid sat on the couch ignoring the doorbell. He growled in frustration as he heard noise coming from behind the door. "Shera, get your ass in here and answer the door!" He yelled

"I can't! I am having woman problems at the moment!" Shera called from down the hallway and Cid grumbled to himself. He hated this holiday. It wasn't even a holiday; it was brats running around robbing people.

He opened the door and peered down at the little girl with black hair in a fairy dress. She looked as if she couldn't be more than five years old and her father was standing on the sidewalk waiting for her.

"Trick or Treat!" Yuffie held her bag open. Cid gave another annoyed look when an idea popped into his head.

"We're out of candy." He told the little girl and prepared to shut the door when a small foot stopped him.

"That's okay, I can take something else!" Yuffie smiled innocently at him. Her smile turned more sinister when he opened the door open slightly not wanting to hurt the little girl. She took the opportunity and kicked Cid in the shin before running into the house to look for something else.

"Son of a bitch!" Cid yelled as he grabbed his leg and held it. He turned around to find the little girl rampaging through his things. He angrily went over and attempted to pick her up, but she was too fast and dashed out of the house, but not before stopping in the doorway.

"Thank you!" She told him with a smug grin. She ran out of the house and met her father at the sidewalk.

"Did you get anything good?" He asked her as she nodded happily and pulled out a glowing green materia from her pocket.

"Yeah! I got a Cure materia." She replied happily and high-fived her father as they went to the next house.

* * *

"Where to go next?" Yazoo asked, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Oh I know! There's a haunted house right down the street." Tifa jumped excitedly. "I want to see who is brave enough to go trick or treating there!"

"You got it!" Kadaj smirked. "Let's go."

When they were close enough of the scary house, a tiny chill ran through the boys' spine but no one dared to say anything. The street was dark, there was a faint light coming from the window of the house and if it wasn't for that light they'd think the house was abandoned. Wild grass grew by the entrance and most of the windows were shattered.

"So, who will go first?" Cloud asked swallowing hard.

"I don't mind going." Zack stated.

"Oh, I want to go too." Kadaj quickly said. There was no way Zack was braver than him.

"Fine, I'll go too." Cloud said thinking Batman wouldn't be afraid.

When the three boys crossed the porch, the floorboards screeched with their weight. Zack raised a fist and knocked determinedly at the door. They waited a couple of seconds before hearing some movement on the other side of the door.

"Here it comes." Zack whispered to his friends. They saw the door knob turning slowly and then finally the door opening.

"Trick or- AAAAHHHHHH!!!" They screamed when they saw a man standing in front of them with an axe on his hand and a Frankenstein mask, rising the axe high and ready to strike them.

Kadaj quickly drew a small water pistol out and started squirting in the man's direction. The water jet came out very softly not even wetting the scary man. The three boys turned around and started running away out of that place.

When they were out of sight, the man with the Frankenstein mask pulled it off of his head and laughed until his eyes were full of tears.

"Works every time." Hojo gasped in between laughs.

"What the hell was that?" Kadaj asked panting, resting his hands on his knees when they were at a safe distance.

"What the-?! That's what I ask you!" Zack pointed at the Harry Potter. "Do you call that a water gun? That thing doesn't even hurt! Couldn't you have used another one?"

"Yeah, well, it was the first one I could get!" Kadaj retorted. "And I didn't see you doing anything!"

"I was too busy examining the situation." Zack crossed his arms to his chest.

* * *

Reno, Rude, and Elena were good. Not just a little good, but were experts. They each had now one bag full of candy and were on their second. It was going easy, almost too easily. Reno had suspected they could be attacked by bullies, but none came. He was going to complain about it, but it still made him uneasy.

"Hey get out of the way!" Reno heard Elena yell at a kid standing in the middle of the sidewalk blocking their path. "If you don't get out of our way we'll make you cry, kid!" She declared as the ten year old turned around to reveal Vincent dressed up as a vampire.

"I am not afraid of you." He told them as if he was bored. This only caused more tension between the blond and black haired kids.

"Elena, maybe we should leave him alone." Rude whispered into the blond girl's ear, but she ignored him. He was interfering with the mission and that needed to be dealt with!

"You should be, emo boy!" Elena shot back and saw Vincent's eyes narrow. He reached behind him and pulled out a nerf gun and aimed it at them. This was serious. If it had been a squirt gun they could dry off quickly and continue, but the nerf gun could harm them and their precious candy.

"Nice going Elena." Reno shot at her, but not before he was hit in the head when Vincent fired at them.

It was tragic. The Men in Black were down and cowering. Their bags of candy forgotten and thrown into the air before raining down. Other kids that were trick or treating saw this and ran for the candy that fell.

"NO!" Reno yelled as he tried to get off the ground, but he felt the nerf gun pointed at his head.

"I am NOT emo, do you understand me." Vincent warned them and they nodded slowly as he put the gun away and threw his red cape over his shoulder and walked away into the night.

* * *

"But mom, this is a baby's costume!" Sephiroth yelled at his mother, Jenova who thought he looked adorable.

"Hush now, Sephie and let me take a picture of you." She ordered and started taking pictures of a young Sephiroth who tried to hide his face. If any of the other kids saw him like this, it would be all over. His reputation would be ruined!

"Can't I just go?" He whined to her as she finally set the camera down. He groaned as she came over and hugged him. Oh how her little Sephie had grown. He was so big and strong.

"Okay, now remember to be safe. Don't talk to any strangers and make sure that you-" Jenova began instructing him and it was at the moment he decided to block her out. She was too anal about these things.

"Okay, I promise to do all that, can I go now?" Sephiroth begged his mother. Unknown to her, he had snuck a black sheet into his trick or treat bag to use to hide his regular costume. There was no way anyone was going to see him in THIS!

"Okay my darling, be safe! If you see your cousins, be nice to them. They are special!" Jenova called as she let Sephiroth out of the house and into the night's air.

* * *

"Okay, we need to make up for the lost candy thanks to Elena." Reno snarled at the blond girl who was still feeling bad for causing them to lose half of their candy after being attacked by Vincent and the other kids trick or treating. Now they were even more behind.

"Okay, I don't care what we have to do, but we need all of this houses' candy and we need to take it by force!" Reno told them as they walked up to the house. The other two nodded as they stood behind their leader and rang the doorbell. They waited for several seconds after hearing curses from behind the door. Slowly the door opened and revealed a grumpy Cid.

"Here." He threw a Reese down into each of their trick or treat bags and was about to close the door. "Now get lost." He ordered them and tried to close the door, but Rude stopped him.

"We will be needing all of it." Reno told the older man.

"Like hell you are, you brats. Now get the fuck out of here!" Cid yelled at them. Elena covered her mouth in shock. This man just said a bad word.

"We will have to take the candy by force then." Reno told him before taking out the tazer and nailing Cid in the right leg. An electric shock ran through his body and he fell to the ground screaming.

Quickly, the kids ran into the house and spotted the bowl of candy and poured it into Rude's bag before leaving quickly.

"No you-" Cid said unintelligently as he pointed at them, trying to compose himself after the shock.

Reno turned to Cid and looked down at the man laying in the doorway while Elena and Rude were off with the red wagon to go to the next house. He pulled out a Snickers and threw it onto Cid's chest out of pity before following his friends.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go home." Marlene whined that she tired of trick or treating after having gotten enough candy. "This is the last house." She ordered him as they passed Reno and went up to the doorway to find Cid starting to get up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Sitting in front of the doorway covered in piss. Kids don't need to see this shit." Barret yelled at Cid who stared at him.

"Shut up, whitey." Cid told him as he rubbed his head and looked down at his pants and cursed. He did pee on himself.

"I'm a ghost you mother fucker!" Barret yelled at him and looked down at Marlene. "Don't be usin' daddy's words." He told her, but she was already ignoring him after spotting the Snickers on the ground that Reno had left.

"Thank you." She called to him, not caring if her father followed or not. At the moment, she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Meanwhile with the Men in Black, they were leaving another house when they saw one of their classmates: Sephiroth. He wore a big black jacket around himself and carried a plastic sword with him.

"What are you supposed to be?" Reno asked the silver haired boy curiously. It almost looked like he was hiding something underneath the jacket.

"I am the Angel of Death. Now get out of my way." Sephiroth warned them and held his sword in front of him. Reno looked over at Rude curiously while Elena shifted her feet. Apparently while running through the grass she encountered dog poop and was now clinging to her shoes.

"You are hiding something, what is it?" Reno asked his classmate with an evil smile as the Men in Black began circling him.

"I am not hiding anything!" Sephiroth yelled and swung his sword at them, but Rude caught it and Reno grabbed a hold of his jacket collar and yanked it down. Both boys stood in shock and Elena's mouth dropped open.

Standing before them, the great bully Sephiroth that many were terrified of was dressed as a yellow teletubbie.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

All three spoke at once and began laughing at their classmate. Sephiroth however was not going to take this. He had beaten up these kids before and could do it again.

With a battle cry, he raced forward and grabbed Reno by his red hair and flung him at a tree and punched Rude in the face. Elena began screaming as she was wacked in the face by a trick or treat bag.

With a satisfied smirk Sephiroth stood above the other kids with his sword over his shoulder feeling proud. He felt invisible. Powerful. Unstoppable. The list went on like this for a while before an idea came into his head. He thought of getting payback on the brat that had laughed at his painting in art class. An evil grin appeared. "I feel like killing, now where is Aerith." He laughed as he ran off into the night to find her.

The broken Men in Black laid on the grass and sidewalk not being able to move. Elena shifted and rubbed her head, but couldn't move. She heard ruffling behind her and turned onto her side to see what was going on.

A little fairy was digging through their wagon and picking what she wanted. Afterwards, Yuffie went over to them and began picking up the candy that had fallen.

"Happy Halloween." Yuffie cheered at them before she took off with all their candy.

The mission had failed.

* * *

When the last firecrackers were set into place, Zack lit their fuse and watched it light its way to the first of a row of firecrackers strategically placed around someone's garden.

"Ok, go! Go! Go! Go!" He ran away for cover dragging Cloud with him as they ran down the street laughing. Two seconds later they heard the first explosions cracking through the quiet night. They watched from the distance as the different colored lights burst in small flashes and their blasting sounds echoed down the street. They watched in amusement as the house's owner barged out the door holding a broom high in the air and cursing at the kids who had done that to his garden.

As they watched the several colors exploding while eating their candies, they thought that had been the greatest Halloween night ever.

**- The End**

* * *

**Note:** We hope you had fun reading it! Tell us what you think!


End file.
